


What You Said On Live TV

by mellojello999



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Confession, Cute, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, all characters but Bokuto and Akaashi are in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/pseuds/mellojello999
Summary: “Just. Remember that you don’t have to answer a question if you don’t feel comfortable or don’t want to. And please think before you speak. You are representing a team.” Akaashi scolded. And as usual, Bokuto responded to his nagging with enthusiastic nodding and a smile.“Sure thing ‘Kaashi!”Bokuto’s assurances rarely made Akaashi feel any better.---------Bokuto is going to be interviewed on live TV with the rest of the MSBY Black Jackals. Akaashi hopes that Bokuto will act appropriately on TV but ends up learning something even he didn't know from the interview.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 36
Kudos: 408





	What You Said On Live TV

**Author's Note:**

> Have you guys read Haikyuubu Chapter 26: Bokuto and Kiryuu's interview? It's basically confirmed that Bokuto is a chaotic interviewee, and you know that he's bot MSBY on their toes every time he get interviewed. This fic is inspired by that fact.
> 
> This chapter is in english on Tumblr here -> https://kuromantic.tumblr.com/post/189277719846/haikyuubu-chapter-26-bokuto-and-kiryuus

“And so next week, we are going to be on TV, some talk show with that lady, what is her name…”

“What show is she on?”

“I’m gonna be honest, I can’t remember the name of the show at all! Only the hostess...”

“And yet, you can’t even remember what her name was”

“No no, it started with Kei...Kei…”

“I bet you only remember that much because of Tsukki.”

“You’re not wrong! And now all I can think about is Tsukki in a dress. Heh…”

“Bokuto please, try and remember, I am curious.”

“Kei… Kei… Keiko! Keiko Kanamura! That was her name. Have you heard of her?”

Akaashi squinted his eyes and furrowed his brows as if he were trying to recall the name Keiko Kanamura when in reality he was actually quite familiar with her. He did watch her midday talk show almost every day, after all. She was a good host who conducted very interesting interviews but she was also well known for her love of gossip. Her show often featured athletes, particularly male athletes, so that she could ask them about their personal lives and ogle them. Being on these shows meant the athletes could show their fans their off-court selves and become more popular in the long run, but Keiko also got the opportunity to dig into their personal lives as much as she could in 20 minutes. People would say she was nosy and pushy when trying to find some juicy secrets, but that was what Akaashi loved about the show.

“I’m not really a fan of daytime talk shows, but if I hear that you said something interesting then I’ll look it up online” Akaashi lied. His guilty pleasure of watching these kinds of gossip shows was still something Bokuto didn’t know about. “I already know more about you than most people anyway” Bokuto had to laugh at that.

“Then I’ll make sure to say something you’ve never heard before so you have to watch!” Bokuto declared, but immediately Akaashi saw where that might be a problem.

“Don’t say anything that you’ll regret on live TV, Bokuto-san. One slip of the tongue and you’ll get yourself in trouble. She loves to gossip and will sink her claws into you given the chance” Akaashi warned. And then added, “or so I’ve heard.” Bokuto waved his hand, treating it like it was no big deal. But Akaashi had to insist. “Just. Remember that you don’t have to answer a question if you don’t feel comfortable or don’t want to. And please think before you speak. You are representing a team.” Akaashi scolded. And as usual, Bokuto responded to his nagging with enthusiastic nodding and a smile.

“Sure thing ‘Kaashi!”

Bokuto’s assurances rarely made Akaashi feel any better.

\---

Akaashi turned on the TV just in time to see the MSBY Volleyball team sitting opposite from the show’s host, Keiko Kanamura, who was grinning widely at the camera with her red-stained lips.

“And welcome back everyone, today I am here with the MSBY Black Jackals volleyball team, how are you guys doing today?” A chorus of “good!” and “I’m doing well” and similar responses came from the cluster of volleyball players, some more enthusiastic than others.

The MSBY Black Jackals were, for the most part, a functional team both on and off the court. For the most part. The older members -- Meian, Inunaki, Barnes, and Tomas -- were chatty and pleasant with big smiles on their faces. But Akaashi was a little worried about the younger members of the team. Sakusa had shoved himself as far away as he could from the group and looked like he was trying to disappear. Someone had convinced him not to wear a mask but with the dark scowl he had on his face one had to wonder if it was an improvement or not. Atsumu was being his “charming” self, but Akaashi was interested in seeing if he was going to try and make a joke that would ultimately fall flat like he was known to do. And in the very front sat Bokuto and Hinata, both of them with sparkling eyes and an obvious eagerness to be on TV and answer questions. 

So far, Meian was using all of his power and charisma to steer the interview away from any disasters. If they managed to get through the whole interview without any incidents Akaashi would be very impressed, but he highly doubted that would be the case, especially with Keiko Kanamura. Akaashi would bet that Keiko would find a way to make Bokuto the focus of the interview soon, how could she not? With his glowing personality and athletic physique, he was practically a star and exactly her type.

“What about you Bokuto-san, do you have anyone special in your life right now?” She asked slyly. And there it was. The mid-interview flirting that was both good for ratings as well as an opportunity for Keiko to test the waters for herself. Akaashi knew his face probably looked a tad bit more pinched than usual, but he couldn’t help it. There wasn’t a single moment where he wasn’t wishing that he could flirt with Bokuto, and this woman got to do it for her job. It just wasn’t fair. At least he was sure Bokuto was too dense to pick up on the hints that she was dropping.

“Me? Well, yes! But, no. I mean, probably not in the way you are referring to.” Bokuto’s vague answer didn’t give away anything too personal but it left him wide open for follow up questions from nosy interviewers. This wasn’t ideal but Akaashi would be lying if he said he wasn’t also interested in Bokuto’s love life. Akaashi probably knew more about Bokuto than anybody else, but there were still things he didn’t know, things that he wanted to know.

“Oh really? Care to elaborate?” Keiko said, subtly leaning towards Bokuto.

“Well. I’m not in a relationship but there is someone that I am interested in and who is special to me!” Leave it to Bokuto to talk about something like this with no shame whatsoever. Akaashi's heart clenches at the admission. “To be honest, I’ve liked them for quite a while. Since high school, actually.” that caught Akaashi’s attention. Since high school, he says? Akaashi wondered if he had met this person before, or walked past them in the hall. To think that it was possible that Akaashi could have crossed paths with the very person who had what he so desperately wanted. And from the sound of it, Bokuto’s heart belonged to this person by the time Akaashi had acknowledged his own feelings. Akaashi had always known that Bokuto liking someone else was a possibility, but it had never been more painfully real than it was right now. He felt like a pit opened up inside him and depending on how this interview went, he might just fall in.

“Oh! A high school sweetheart then! Does this person know that you feel this way?” and at this Bokuto has the decency to be a bit bashful.

“Well. no. I don’t think they have any idea. It always used to drive my teammates on the volleyball team crazy that I really liked this person but I never had the courage to say anything.” Akaashi felt his brain stall at this. People on the volleyball team knew about Bokuto’s crush, and yet he never knew about it? He had half a mind to text them all right now and demand answers.

“Oh! Did she also play volleyball? A sports romance would be very sweet! A volleyball power couple!” Keiko said.

Bokuto laughed. “Yea! He did! His sets were one of the reasons that I started to like him!” Bokuto answered with a bright smile. Akaashi could see that just talking about this guy made Bokuto happy and he couldn’t deny the jealousy that was slowly taking hold inside him. Keiko’s perfect brows rose in surprise and she pursed her lips. She was probably irritated that she hadn’t clocked that Bokuto was into guys. Akaashi knew that Bokuto did like girls, or else his strategy to get him hyped for games wouldn't have worked. He had also had his suspicions that Bokuto liked boys too, so he wasn’t too surprised. Even though his heart was walking a delicate tightrope as they talked about Bokuto’s mystery crush, the confirmation that Bokuto did like boys, and that his crush was a boy too, kept that small flicker of hope burning deep in Akaashi’s chest. Maybe someday--

“Oh! Bokuto-san!” Hinata, who was sitting right beside Bokuto, said with eyes sparkling with realization. “Are you talking about A--” A hand came from behind and quickly slapped over his mouth, stopping the sentence in his tracks.

“ATSUMU! He was going to say Atsumu. Uhhh, Well, Bokkun, I didn’t know you liked my sets that much” Atsumu said with a strained smile. It was obvious that that was not what Hinata was going to say, and Atsumu was just trying to be smooth in covering it up. Did that mean Atsumu knew about it too? Did all the Jackals know? Akaashi’s irritation grew with the number of people that seemed to know about this crush before him, Bokuto’s best friend.

“No way, dude! Your sets are awesome and stuff, but I can't return your feelings. I think you are an awesome friend though!” Bokuto said gently as if he was trying to let Atsumu down easily. Atsumu had a vein popping out of his forehead in irritation and he was squeezing Hinata’s head a little too tight, causing him to flail. MSBY had some chaotic members. Akaashi felt a little bad for Keiko as she struggled to maintain control of the situation. But he felt even worse for Captain Meian who had to deal with this all the time.

“W-well, Bokuto-san. Do you and your crush still talk? You are a famous volleyball star now, there’s no way he could say no if you asked him out now, right?” Keiko asked.  
“Sure, we still talk, but there’s no way that I would have the courage to bring up my feelings to him. He’s just too cool for me, and I’d hate for it to get in the way of our friendship!” Bokuto said with a smile. How someone can just say something like that with a smile on his face was beyond Akaashi.

“But you are talking about it right now on live television. Are you not worried that your special someone is watching right now?”

“He doesn’t like to watch daytime talk shows. Or, that’s what he tells me. It's true for the most part, he watches The Midday Scoop almost every day. It’s something of a guilty pleasure for him. He thinks I don’t know, but I do! So unless it gets onto that show, I don’t have to worry.” Bokuto looked proud to know this fact, but the whole MSBY volleyball team looked embarrassed for how clueless he was, some of them even face-palming and groaning. Captain Meian was rubbing his brow in disbelief. In contrast, Akaashi felt his heart swoop. Bokuto’s crush watched this show? Bokuto’s crush had a soft spot for day-time gossipy talk shows?

“Bokuto-san, do you know what show you are on right now?” Keiko asked carefully.

“Uh, no offense, but I kind of don’t.” Bokuto laughed “They said you were going to be interviewing us but I already forgot what this show is called! I usually just follow the team when we go out on stuff like this.”

“Bokuto-san. I don’t know how to tell you this. But this show IS The Midday Scoop” Keiko said, not offended one bit. Akaashi would bet that she was downright thrilled to have hit such a jackpot of drama. From there, the next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion.

Bokuto’s face froze with his brows raised and his mouth stuck in a wide smile. You could almost hear the gears in his head whirring as they worked to put two and two together. Akaashi had seen this slow process of realization many times before, like when Bokuto studied or that one time when Bokuto set off the fire alarm. He watched in fascination as Bokuto’s brain finally reached a conclusion. Bokuto took a deep breath through his nose, his already big chest expanded with air. Then, his mouth opened wide and he let out a shrill but manly shriek that lasted for exactly half a second before the screen shifted abruptly to a curry commercial.

Akaashi watched a familiar volleyball player scarf down a plate of curry with unseeing eyes, but his brain was going a mile a minute. Bokuto had a crush on a guy, someone he knew in high school and still liked. This person was a volleyball player who could set and his name started with an A. Akaashi tried to talk himself down from the top of his rapidly rising hopes. Tokyo was huge, they’ve met countless volleyball players, many of whom were setters and whose names started with A. There was just no way that this could mean what Akaashi’s heart was whispering to him.

But, Akaashi wasn’t stupid. He was an editor for god’s sake, he knew how to read in between the lines and all this evidence pointed to one conclusion. How else could the whole Fukurodani team know about Bokuto’s crush but him and who else could have the same feelings towards day-time talk shows as he did?

Bokuto had admitted on live TV that he had liked Akaashi. That he had liked Akaashi since high school.

Akaashi buried his face in his hands and let out a shriek.

His chest felt full like it was going to overflow and pour out of his mouth and eyes or cause him to explode altogether. He thought that his heart was going to break if he had to listen to Bokuto tell the world that he had feelings for someone else, but now it felt like it was going to beat right out of his ribcage.

These feelings he’s had for years, ones that he buried for fear of them being unrequited, had a new vigor and were fighting to burst out of his body.

Bokuto had accidentally confessed to him on a popular daytime talk show on live TV, like the clueless idiot he is. Honestly, it made Akaashi fall in love with him all over again.

\---

The phone rang three times before it was picked up, Akaashi thought that Bokuto might try to avoid him, but he would not be ignored.

“H-hello?”

“Hello, Bokuto-san. How did the interview go today?” Akaashi asks innocently, he could almost hear Bokuto’s nervous shuffling over the phone.

“Oh! Yea, the interview. It was, uh, nothing special. She really talked to everyone else more than me, so I didn’t really talk much, so it was really-”

“Well, I guess you can always tell me about it in person, how about we get dinner later, are you busy?”

“Ugh, y-yea! Of course! Dinner… I’m, uh, I’m not not free...” Bokuto sounded like he wanted to run away, but it wouldn’t be that easy to escape from Akaashi.

“Good, let's go to that ramen place. How does that sound?”

“Good! Yeah, sounds great! I’ll definitely be there.”

“And Bokuto?”

“Yea?”

“We will be going to be talking about that interview, now don’t be late for our date”

**Author's Note:**

> How better to confess to your love than by accident on TV. Can't get any better than that!  
> Also, first BokuAka, so yeeeehaw
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments/kudos are always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> fI can be found here... [tumblr](https://mellojello999.tumblr.com/) \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/mellojello999) @mellojello999 !!!


End file.
